


Urges

by jjtp12323



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Oral, Sex, Smut, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, blowjob, newtmas - Freeform, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtp12323/pseuds/jjtp12323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas arrives in the Glade maze and has certain urges he needs to tend to. So one night he sees Newt walk into the forest and follows him. This leads to some pleasure that relieves these urges.<br/>Smut obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

The Glade was a weird place for a group of teenage boys to live in. Thomas had just entered the Glade and as a teenager he began to feel certain urges. He wondered what it was like to have sex. Had he ever had sex? He remembered how the process went even between people from the same gender but nothing about any personal experience came with it. He also wondered if anyone else thought about it. He went through his day to day chores and noticed there wasn't a single reference to sex or romance. He felt like he was on his own in thinking about it.  
At night Thomas tried to fall asleep but he could help thinking of someone holding him tightly and playing with him. His penis began to harden and he just wanted to relieve himself. But he just couldn't do it here with everyone else in the room. He was around too many people and he didn’t want to get into an awkward situation. He heard someone getting out of their hammock and walking out of the room. He pretended to be asleep as the male walked by. He opened one eye and saw it was Newt. After Newt left Thomas got up quietly, used his shirt to cover his erection and also left the room. He saw Newt walk into the forest area of the glade and disappeared behind some trees. Thomas followed him and found Newt sitting on his own. He approached him.  
“Thomas!” Newt was surprised “What are you doing here?”  
“I saw you leave your hammock and was curious what you were doing.”  
“I like to get away from everyone.” He told Thomas.  
“So I should just go back.”  
“No it is fine.” Newt smiled. He used his hand to push back his blonde hair “I don’t mind one person especially when it is you.”  
Thomas felt himself blushing. “Thanks.” He stuttered.  
“How do you like the glade so far?” Newt asked.  
“Some parts are exciting whilst others parts are just scary.” Thomas told him honestly “And I do find it a bit weird sometimes.”  
“What do you find weird?” Newt asked curiously.  
“Well it is kind of embarrassing.” Thomas stuttered again.  
“You can tell me.” Newt reassures.  
“Well I have been thinking of something called sex.” Thomas said “But no one seems to discuss it.”  
“Oh sex.” Newt smiled “We all know about that but no one chooses to discuss it as it distracts us from getting out of here.”  
“But I have been feeling really…” Thomas stopped himself to think of a word.  
“Horny.” Newt filled in the blank. “I know how you feel. Sometimes when I go out here I can’t resist doing something about it?”  
“You mean have sex?” Thomas said confused.  
“Yes but with myself. I imagine it would be more pleasurable with someone else.”  
“Me too.” Thomas laughed. Newt smiled.  
“I remember something about guys having sex.” Newt explained.  
“Me too.” Thomas said “I thought with a bunch of horny guys there would be more of that.” Newt laughed. The two of them sat in silence for a minute.  
“I just had a thought.” Newt said.  
“What?”  
“Well since we are alone by ourselves now.” Newt continued “Maybe we should relief our urges.”  
“I think that is a good idea.” Thomas agreed “I hope we get it right though.” Newt nodded in agreement.  
“I’ll start.” Newt said nervously. Newt went up to Thomas and began to kiss him. To Thomas this felt like heaven. He began to kiss Newt back and grabbed onto him. He stroked his cute blonde hair.  
Newt began to take of Thomas’s shirt and once his shirt was off Thomas helped Newt take his off. Thomas stared at Newt’s body for a second and noticed everything from muscles to hair going down into the pants. Then they continued to kiss.  
Newt stopped kissing Thomas’ lips and began trailing down his body. He kissed his neck and then his nipples. He continued to kiss down and was just above his pants when Thomas let out a “Keep going.” Newt slid his pants down and revealed a hard one in my underwear. Newt began licking it before taking my undergarment off to tease me. He eventually took it off to reveal my rock hard length.  
“This looks impressive.” Newt says and I smile at him. He begins to move his mouth up and down my penis and I feel a sensation of pleasure. I moan his name and he keeps going hard. I grab onto his hair and pull on it. This made him continue. I suddenly felt a tingling down there.  
“I think I am about to….” Thomas said.  
Newt stops and says “Cum.” He doesn’t continue which felt disappointing. “You can’t cum yet.” I nodded.  
“Can you suck me now?” he asked. Thomas looked at Newt’s pants area and saw a bulge in his crotch. Thomas went on his knees, held onto him and took off his pants. His penis was fully erect and there was a patch of blonde pubic hair. Thomas followed what Newt did for him and moved his mouth up and down on it. The sensation made him moan so Thomas continued to do it.  
“Oh Thomas!” he said. “This is fantastic.” He moaned some more. Thomas continues to suck him until he says “It is time to stop now.” And he took his lips of Newt’s cock.  
“I think it is time to do it differently now.” He smiled. Newt took his shoes and pants off fully so Thomas does this to. Newt comes up and kisses Thomas on the lips again.  
“Do it.” He whispers.  
Thomas begins to put his penis inside Newt’s behind. He does it slowly because he knows it might hurt. Newt makes pain noises which makes Thomas stop for a second.  
“Keep going!” Newt said. And Thomas kept going. Eventually all of Thomas’ penis was inside and he began to do what he remembered from the past. He moved his penis up and down and when Newt didn’t seem to find it hurt at much he did it faster.  
Moans and involuntary sayings of “Thomas.” And “Newt.” Was the all the noise outside the slapping of Thomas’ balls against Newt. Thomas felt pleasure and wanted Newt to feel pleasure to. They were lying on the ground and Thomas put his hand around Newt’s cock and began giving him a handjob. Thomas did this to the rhythm of his own humping and soon Newt was feeling great.  
“Thomas…” he exclaimed “Might just cum..”  
This made Thomas just handjob him harder and Newt began to make more noises with his mouth.  
“Oh!” he screeched and suddenly white ejaculation sprayed out and all over Thomas’ hand and Newt’s sexy chest. Thomas continued to handjob until very little cum came out anymore.  
Newt took a deep breath as Thomas kept humping his backside. Soon Thomas felt a sudden sensation or tingling in his penis like he was about to explode. He began kissing Newt really hard and held onto him tight. Then he felt the orgasm and rode through it. He felt the whiteness squirt out into Newt and kept going into almost all of it was gone. He then removed his penis.  
“Wow!” Thomas exclaimed still having cum on his hands. “Do you think I should taste this?”  
“If you want.” Newt said and Thomas put it in his mouth. It felt like he was truly tasting Newt. Therefore it was delicious.  
The two of them put on their clothes and cleaned up.  
“We have to do something like this again.” Newt said to Thomas as they walked back.  
“We are in agreement.” Thomas said. His sexual urges had left him but when he looked back into Newt’s eyes they just all came back. His penis hardened again and he knew the urges would always be there.


End file.
